Anionic surfactants, such alkyl sulfonates or alkyl sulfates, are known for their cleaning detergent properties and, accordingly, have been used for years in detergent compositions to remove the soil of a substrate during a wash. Typically due to the process to obtain them, alkyl sulfonates and alkyl sulfates may be available under the form of a mixture of surfactants with different chain length.
It is usually accepted that alkyl sulfates and alkyl sulfonates having a longer chain length are providing better cleaning performance than shorther chain length surfactants. For example, C16-18 alkyl sulfates surfactants are usually recognized as providing better cleaning performance than C8-15 alkyl sulfates.
In addition to their cleaning properties, the detergent compositions should also have satisfying sudsing properties. Consumers usually associate good sudsing properties with good cleaning properties. However, the use of surfactants providing good sudsing properties may be detrimental to the effective cleaning properties of the composition. As such, there is a need for detergent composition providing both satisfying sudsing and cleaning properties.
The inventors have now found that a specific surfactant system in the detergent composition of the invention could deliver improved sudsing property while not substantially lowering, or even while maintaining, or even while substantially improving, the cleaning properties of the composition.